Remus Slightly Annoying but Wonderfully Ending Day
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: A short Remus/Sirius oneshot. Sirius is being a bit of a pain in the arse, but every cloud has a silver lining. Yaoi with a fluffy ending. Enjoy!


**Remus' Slightly Annoying but Wonderfully Ending Day**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Disclaimer: I do not own Remus and Sirius. They are the property of the fantastic J.K. Rowling. If I did own them, they would be a happily married gay couple with Harry for their adopted son.

Warnings: Uh, I don't think I have to warn you about spoilers if you know who Remus and Sirius are. There will be yaoi (man on man) so if you do not like this, please leave. All others please enjoy! Oh and there may be a bit of foul language.

A/N: This is my very first Remus and Sirius story! It's just a quick one that I started writing in church this morning (lol). It's mostly dialogue between Remus and Sirius. The whole Sirius pestering Remus plot may be a bit recycled but the story is all mine. They are in seventh year by the way. Pretty much ignores the books so alternate universe. Enjoy!

* * *

Remus Lupin was minding his own business, just sitting in a corner of the empty common room reading a book. That was, however, until a certain black haired animagus decided to prance loudly into the room and sprawl across the sofa he was sitting on. Remus lowered his book and glanced over at his rambunctious friend.

"Moony?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"I love you."

"Um, are you joking?"

"No, I'm Sirius."

"Ha, ha, I've certainly heard that one before."

A few moments pass in silence and Remus returns to his book.

"Mooooony?"

"Yes Sirius?" Remus continues to read.

"I really love you."

Remus sets his book down to examine his friend. After a few seconds he deems that Sirius is speaking of friendly love. "I love you too Sirius."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Sirius hugs his friend for a moment then settles back down.

"Now can I go back to reading in peace?"  
"Hmph! Fine Moony, be that way. Crush my poor, little, doggy heart."

Remus can't help but blush at Sirius' adorable pouting face. "You look like a whining dog and I am not justifying that statement with an answer Mr. making eyes at half of Hogwarts." He pursues his book again.

A few more moments pass by in relative silence.

"Moony?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Will you marry me?"

Remus drops his book. "What!?"

"Will you be my wolfy husband?"

"Alright, that's enough joking around now Sirius." Moony stood and collected his book from the floor.

"But Remmy! I'm serious!"

"Yes, yes, Sirius Black. Now I'm heading to bed." Remus got two steps away before he was pulled back. He found himself face to face with Sirius. Warm arms went around him and pulled him even closer to solid chest.

"Remus, I really mean it." Sirius eyes were piercing but held great tenderness for his lupine counterpart.

"Uh…really now?" Remus' blush threatened to take over his face completely. He couldn't gather the courage to meet Sirius' gaze.

"Yes!"

"Oh….well, alright then." Moony continued to stare at his feet.

"Patience is not my thing." Sirius took Remus' face into his hands and without further ado, planted a kiss onto his lips. Remus was a bit shocked but caught on quickly. He gladly participated in the kiss he had been waiting for since third year.

After a few moments they drew apart.

"So I'm guessing your answer is yes then?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows rather comically.

"Um, what was the question again?"

"I've made Moony, swoony!"

"Oh shut it." Remus mumbled embarrassed.

"The question was, 'will you be my delicious, were-husband?' Remmy my dear."

"We've just now kissed and you're asking me to marry you?"

"Ah, Remus, always the practical one. If it helps any, I have wanted to kiss you since third year."

"Me as well, but that doesn't really help. Shouldn't we talk or at least snog a bit more before we jump into matrimony?"

Sirius looks deep in thought for a moment. "Well, I guess your right, seeing as we are still in school and all."

"Right."

"But I will make you my housewife someday Moony. You better count on it!"

"Who says I'll be the housewife?"

Sirius laughed. "Okay, we'll be husband and husband. No birds for us!"

Sirius' cheeriness was infectious. Remus chuckled at Sirius' words through a genuinely happy smile.

"Time to work on that more snogging business then!" Sirius pulled Remus to the couch before tossing him to it and lying on top.

"You know, I did mention talking as well."

"Ha! Remmy my dear, you know I'm awful with words. Action's are much more my forte."

"I'm surprised you know the word forte." Remus teased.

"Remus you wound me! I'm not as dumb as you think."

"I know Padfoot." Remus ruffled his hair. His eyes softened as he looked at his friend-turned-something-even-better. "I'm glad you came to drive me crazy today."

"It's in the job description love."

Remus blushed again.

"You're bloody adorable Remmy!" Sirius leaned down and captured Moony's lips once more.

"I could get used to this Padfoot."

"And I haven't even started molesting you yet." Sirius had a gleam in his eye that caused Remus to squirm with anticipation.

"Well? …I'm waiting." He threw Sirius his best 'come hither' look.

And Sirius made good on his words.

………………………….

**A Year Later**

"Well love, I told you I'd make you my sexy, wolfy husband."

"That you did Pads…that you did."

"Are you happy?"

"Incandescently."

"That's good right?"

"Yes love, it most definitely is."

"Good then. Now off to 'The Moony and Padfoot Wedding Night of Really Great Sex and Making of Lot's of little Werewolf-Doggy Babies'!"

"I'm not even going to point out the inconsistencies in that sentence."

"Thank you."  
"Can we name one Severus?"

"You're joking right?"

"Yep."

"Bloody hell Moony, I almost had a heart attack with that one. Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Never Padfoot. You're mine for a very long time."

Sirius smiled and kissed his brand new husband. "I love you Remus."

"I love you too Sirius."

A few moments pass in quiet bliss.

"Moooooony?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Can we name one after James?"

"I'll think about it."

And they lived happily ever after!

The Beginning.

..................

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and write your own stories too! There can never be enough Moony/Padfoot love in the world! Ja! *waves*


End file.
